The Warmth of Christmas
by Okamidemon
Summary: Finally away from the cold winter in the sea of Grand Line, the Straw Hats stop at an island that welcomes them with a warm air. Sanji goes to look for food to help him make a beautiful Christmas meal, taking Zoro, who was forced by Nami, with him. But instead of a jungle filled with life, the two are met with something else...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So! Please forgive me for my horrible knowledge on ship parts... other than that... please enjoy this badly-titled story~

* * *

><p>"Ah, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" The cook spun over to the two and presented them with a red drink decorated with green leaves, "for you, mademoiselles~"<p>

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami smiled and took both of the drinks. She handed one to Robin and then took a sip, "oh~ It's good!"

"It's nice and minty," Robin smiled.

"Yes!" The cook waved his hands in the air and bowed, "it's my Christmas special made especially for-!"

"SAAANJI!" Luffy swung down from the orange trees and slammed against the cook. Luffy grinned, patting his straw hat on his head, "I'm hungry! Give me some meat!"

The cook wobbled back up and grabbed Luffy's collar, "you ruined the mood!" He angrily stomped on the deck.

"Sanji!" Usopp popped out from under the deck and pointed at the cook, "don't stomp on Merry!"

Chopper jumped out from under the deck and began panicking. I sighed and got up, this… was the typical day of our crew. I yawned, "why don't you just calm down, you shitty cook…"

"Hah?!" The cook glared at me, "you damn Marimo!" He got up in my face, "don't order me around…"

"I didn't tell you to do something… I suggested to you that you should calm down," I sighed.

"Heh~" The cook shrugged, "I guess, you're not as dumb as I thought you were…"

I snapped, "what the hell did you say? You damn cook!"

We growled at each other. Luffy pushed us apart and ran through. "I see an island!"

I glared at the cook as I walked to the rail to see the island, "what is this… isn't it winter?" The island blew a warm wind at us. We could even see the heat waves rising off of the red-orange sand.

"As expected od Grand Lin…" Usopp mumbled. Chopper climbed onto the railing to see. NamI soon came up also, looking at the island, then at her log pose.

"Is this the next island?" I asked.

Nami sighed, "maybe?" She looked up at the island again, "the log pose is pointing only somewhat to the island… Even when Merry moves to the side, it will still point towards the island, but not really at it…"

I leaned over the log pose. She was right, the log pose was pointing somewhat to the side, but still at the island, "maybe the log pose was hit, so the arrow is a bit off now…"

"That can happen, I guess… That won't be a good thing though…" Nami frowned.

"You damn Marimo! Don't get close to Nami-san!" The cook started yapping at me.

Tch… I stood up straight and ignored his ranting, "it's getting quite hot…"

Robin stared at the island blankly. She must be thinking of something. Luffy ran around, "let's explore!" he stretched out his arms and grabbed onto a tree on the island.

"Ah! Luffy!" The cook yelled. He grunted as Luffy disappeared into the jungle, "always running off like that…" He sighed and turned to Nami, "well, then I'll be going off to find some food~"

"Oh, ok!" Nami turned to me, "why don't you go help him?"

"Hah? Why? He doesn't need my help, he can do it himself!" I barked.

Nami glared at me, "do you want your rent to go up even more?"

I shut my mouth. I looked away, "fine…"

Nami smiled. She waved to Sanji, "Sanji-kun! Take Zoro with you!"

The cook wiggled around, "yes! Anything you say!"

I jumped off of the boat and onto the island. I stared at the red sand, "...weird."

The cook growled at me, "hurry up, you stupid Marimo…"

I stood up and followed him into the jungle. I stared up at the leaves, it's getting hotter… I placed my hand on my chest, is it getting harder to breath? I looked around, "there isn't anything moving…"

"Of course… there isn't…" The cook laughed.

"Then why are we even here?" I sighed.

The cook looked over at me and smirked, "are you… stupid?"

.

BACK AT THE SHIP

.

Nami plopped herself down onto the lounge chair, "ah! Finally a day to relax! Especially from the cold winter out in Grand Line!" She turned to Robin who was still staring out at the island, "hey… Robin, what are you thinking about?"

Robin turned her body to Nami, but still had her head facing the island, "no… nothing."

Usopp and Chopper put on their bags and got ready to go exploring, "explore!"

"Luffy!" Robin called out.

Luffy jumped onto the boat panting and flopped onto the deck, "it's too hot!"

Chopper panicked, "Luffy! Are you ok? Where is the doctor? Oh… that's me…"

Robin looked at Luffy in concern, "hey, Luffy… was it hard of breathe?"

Luffy looked at Robin, "yeah… it got hotter as I went closer to the center of the island too… I thought I was going to pass out!"

Robin gulped, "this island… it must be that island... "

Nami looked back at the island, "will Sanji-kun and Zoro be okay?"

"I… I don't know… This island is known as the disappearing island… Anyone who goes deep enough… will eventually disappear."

.

ZORO POV

.

I grunted, "why am I stupid if I noticed it first?"

The cook breathed heavily, "I guess… you're not that… dumb…"

I walked up to the cook, "oi… are you alright? Let's go back!" I grabbed the cook's wrist, "hurry!"

"Ha ha… stupid Marimo… we're already…" The cook grabbed his chest tightly, "... already… trapped," he took a deep breath, "and… I already-"

"Shut up! I'll find a way out!" I yelled. I scooped up the cook and ran back towards the direction of the ship.

The cook smiled, "a Marimo… with no sense… or direc… tion…" The cook's head leaned against my arm. His body was still.

"Tch… don't you dare die on me… you damn cook!" I held the cook's warm body tightly and held his head near my neck. Don't you dare stop breathing…

* * *

><p>AN: Well... that was intense...

Anyways~ I tried to do this switch on POV? I don't know if I did it right... Please tell my my errors!

I hoped you liked it~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, ain't this kinda late? I kinda rushed this kinda? So it a bit weird and fast and bad... MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

><p>I glanced around, is it really my sense of direction, or is there something wrong with this island… It's getting harder for me to breath as well… I looked down at the cook. He was still unconscious and his breathing was very light. I have to find a way out fast, or else… no one is going to make it…<p>

The forest seemed to be getting thicker, but never thinner. Wherever I walked, we kept going in. It was already night… I sat in a small cave that I found. The cook laid besides me. I stared at the walls of the cave. Words were carved into them saying, 'help me!' 'I'm hungry!'

I looked down at the cook, "oi… are you hungry?"

The cook didn't respond.

I stared out of the cave, "like he would talk…" I sighed, "you shitty cook… when did you become so quiet? Don't you always have to scold me for things I do wrong?"

Still no response.

I glanced back at the cook, "what am I doing… talking to an unconscious person…" I stared up at the dark cage-patterned sky, "I wonder what the others are doing…" I turned to the cook and held his hand, "you're cold?"

I stood up and walked out of the cave. I gathered many large leaves and hurried back to the cook. I scattered the leaves onto him and tried to cover the open spots with some other random leaves I picked up, "ok… That should be fine…"

I sat near him and rubbed my hands together, "it's cold…" I looked down at the cook again, "you shitty cook…" I grabbed his cold hand, "don't die on me…" With that, I dozed off, holding the cooks hand tightly in mine.

**.**

SANJI'S POV

**.**

I slowly opened my eyes. It was still extremely difficult to breath. I stared at my hand in Zoro's hand, what is this stupid Marimo doing… I pushed myself up slowly. I turned and looked at myself, "wah… so many leaves… and... "

Did the Marimo do all this? I stared at Zoro and sighed. Ah… I'm thirsty… I stood up and looked out of the cave. I leaned on the cave's walls as I walked out, "is there even water near here?" I scanned the area, looking for water, "I guess I'll have to go out a bit further…"

I looked back at Zoro, "will he be ok? Well, whatever… I'll be back soon anyways." I wobbled as I walked around. The rocky dirt covered ground wasn't helping either. I leaned against a tree and took a few breaths. I looked back at the cave and kept going. "Ah!" I smiled as I saw water. I took a step towards the water, but tripped over a rock that stuck out of the ground. I tumbled down the small hill, scraping my body against some of the rocks and sharp leaves. I grabbed my arm in pain once I came to a stop, "ngh! It hurts! Damn…"

I began coughing and my breathing was even more difficult. I tried to get up, but the cuts on my legs from the fall brought me back down, "what a good day… to not wear… long pants…" I panted and coughed. My arms shook as I pushed myself up. I dragged myself to and tree and leaned myself onto it. I looked over at the water, I'm even more thirsty now…

**.**

ZORO'S POV

**.**

I stared at my empty hand. "Cook?" I immediately stood up. Where did he go?! I ran out of the cave and looked around, "you shitty cook, where are you?!" I yelled out.

No response.

I clenched my teeth and yelled again, "shitty coo-!" I knelt down coughing. Shit… I forgot that I am running out of breath too… I held the ground as I coughed. I stumbled back to my feet. I took a deep breath, "COOK!"

I heard a rustling sound. I turned towards it, "cook?" I staggered towards the sound. My eyes widened. The cook was leaning against a tree, his legs and hands ruined with cuts and blood dripping from his head. I ran down to him, tripping on the rocks, I skidded down the hill and pushed myself back up. I stared at the cook. His eyes were open, staring at me.

"Look who came… stumbling down the hill…" He laughed softly.

"Don't go making… jokes now!" I snapped. I limped over to him, "why did you go off by yourself?!"

The cook glared at me, "am I always supposed to rely on you?" The cook laughed, "that would be the last thing I would ever do…"

"You!"

"Hey…" The cook mumbled. He was looking away from me as he spoke, "do you… like me?"

"Eh?" I stared at the cook. What… is he saying…

He turned to me, "I'm asking you if you love me!"

"What the hell?!" I coughed.

"B-because… I… heard you talking…" The cook's face turned red, "to me…"

"When…" I thought for a bit. My mouth fell open, does he mean at that time?!

"You even held my hand… like…" He stared at me, "who would do that…"

"I- I just thought that… you're hand had to be warm!" I panicked. What did I hold his hand? No guy would do that unless…

"Hey… Zoro…" He leaned his head to the side and looked at me.

Unless… AH! What did I do? Why did I do that? I scratched my head. The cook held out his hand to me. I stared at it and sighed. My head down, I took his hand.

He smiled, "is that a yes?"

My cheeks flushed red, "... I guess… I like you…"

The cook was silent.

What's with this silence! Was he just playing with me? I looked up at him angrily, "I take that back, you shitty cook!"

"AH!" The cook shouted. He looked at me, "hey, Zoro, say that you love me again!"

"Hah?!"

"J-just say it again and look at the sky!" He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Tch…" I stared at the cook, "I- I love you!"

The cook noticed me staring at him. His face turned completely red, "s-stupid! I said to look at the sky!"

I looked up. The sky was a clear blue. I took a few breaths, I can breath properly now… I stood up. I picked up the cook and began walking to the shore that was peaking out between the trees.

"What the hell?! Put me down, I can walk by myself!" He squirmed in my arms.

"Sanji…"

He froze when he heard his name.

I looked at him, "I already told you how I feel about you… so you should tell me too… how you feel…"

.

SANJI'S POV

**.**

I went silent once I heard my name being spoken by the Marimo. How I feel… about him? I glanced around avoiding his eyes. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I blushed, isn't this supposed to happen once I see the most beautiful woman? Why is it happening when I'm with the Marimo? D- do I really…

Zoro looked down at me. "Sanji," he repeated.

"S-stupid!" I covered his face with my hands, "don't say my name!"

"Then answer," he demanded.

"You! Don't go telling me what to do!" I snapped.

"Then tell me!" He raged.

"I don't want to!" I argued, flailing my legs around.

"You're going to make me drop you!" Zoro wobbled around.

"Then dro-!" My bottom hit the ground hard. H- he actually dropped me! I rubbed my bottom and struggled up, grabbing his collar, "you… actually dropped me…"

"I warned you!" He barked.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me!"

Tch! I pulled Zoro close to me by his collar. I shut my eyes tightly and pressed my lips against his. I immediately pushed him away and growled at him, "h- happy?"

Zoro stared at me with his eyes wide open. He gulped and mumbled, "do it again…"

"Hah?!" I stared at him in confusion, "what the hell…"

He glanced away from me and then looked at me, "I want to make sure… you meant it…"

This stupid Marimo! I snapped, "do you not trust me or something?!"

Zoro cocked his head to the right, "maybe?"

I angrily stomped up to him, "take this as your christmas present then…"

"Wha-!" Zoro began. I kissed him. I intended to push him away again, but he the stupid Marimo actually made a move… I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't.

"Z-Zoro!" I called, gasping for breath. I have to… stop this…

Zoro finally stopped and gazed at me. He grinned, "thanks! For the present!"

"Ah… uh… mn…" I couldn't speak. My face was surely as red as the red sand… "Then-!"

"SANJI! ZORO!" Luffy swung down and slammed against Zoro and I, "I found you!"

"Ouch! Always doing this!" I snapped. I noticed Nami and Robin waving to us on the boat. I jumped up immediately and waved to them, "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Did you miss me?"

We all walked back to the boat. The Chopper cried while running over to us. He hugged my legs, "are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

I smiled, "just a bit."

Zoro yawned and sat down. He immediately after getting comfortable. I sighed, "this Marimo…"

"Sanji-kun, can you still cook?" Nami smiled at me.

"Of course, Nami-san!" I wiggled around in glee, "just wait in kitchen!"

"Thank you! Come on, Luffy! Let's wait inside!" Nami called.

I sighed as the door closed behind the others. I looked down at Zoro, "what a pain…" I squatted down in front of him. I reached out and barely touched his hair. "Hey, Zoro… I gave you a Christmas present… So where is mine?"

With that, Zoro grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He hugged me tightly, "I'm your Christmas present…"

"Tch…" I stared up at the sky, "you stupid Marimo…"

"Cook… Say you love me," Zoro mumbled into my back.

I sighed, "I love you… Zoro…"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank ya for readin' I hope ya liked the tiny story! I will definitely be posting more zosan (sanzo?) fanfics!


End file.
